


Thoughts Over the Blue Abyss

by FirePony16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve never backs down from a fight, less than 200 words, refers to events from the first captain america movie, set during the first avengers movie, slight suicidal thoughts but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePony16/pseuds/FirePony16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's thoughts when he almost fell off the helicarrier during the first Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts Over the Blue Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the first Avengers movie, when Tony and Steve were fixing the engine and when Steve almost fell off the helicarrier. 
> 
> This will also be posted on ff.net-firepony16 and tumblr- thefirepony

The helicarrier was falling from the sky and Steve Rogers was hanging on by a cable.

It would be easy to let go, to fall just like Bucky.

To attempt once again what the _Valkyrie_ had not managed to do.

It wasn’t just life without Bucky now; it was life without everything he had once known. Everything and everyone gone and disappearing like a snowflake upon a warm hand.

It would be so easy to let the cable slip in his hand; he is but seconds away from falling into the open sky.

But Steve grips the cable tightly and catches it in his other hand too.

Stark’s kid needs him. The other Avengers need him. The agents, the techs, all of the people on the helicarrier need him. He cannot give up now. He cannot give in to the temptation to let go and follow his all-but-in-blood brother into the blue abyss.

Steve stands and fights.


End file.
